Valtharyk (Character)
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Situational Boss Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc.) Undead Appearance He doesn't seem to be very much but a pile of bones that are somehow still sticking together for some reason or other. He's pretty much an undead skeleton but he was once a pikmin of some sort. He seems to have a fossilized flower hanging on a neckalce around his bony neck. The main word to describve his body is bony since it is all bones. The only way to know that he's alive is a pair of glowing eyes but these eyes aren't usually glowing unless he's "awake". He always holds a sword made out of bone and it is not something that can break at all. He's wearing armor on him as well along with a helmet. There's something else on him but it can hardly be seen at all. He has a golden crown on top of his head. Powers He can reform himself quite well if there's bones anywhere in the near vicinity as him. This means that he is a master at manipulating bones though not within someone's body unless he gets stronger. He does get stronger in a fight as time goes by. He appears to be already dead and so trying to "kill" him will prove a difficult task for anyone. Yet, he's pretty much restricted to the palace unless he can break the seals on the exits which he can do but he doesn't actually do it. He's skilled with the weapons that he can find within his own palace though he doesn't actually grip them in his own hands (except for one or two wepaons). He instead uses them with his mind. He seems to be invulnerable to anything that might be able or is able to pull his soul out of the skeleton (meaning that he can only have the skeleton blown up entirely). He can change his size and shape depending on what he's thinking of. He is a master at controlling the undead. He does have other powers that he can use but they are relatively unknown at this point. His powers can reach very far away from him and he can usually tell a being's intentions before they even reach the palace (there's no point in hiding them under false intentions). Weaknesses Explosions (once he's collapsed into a pile of bones), Resistances He can only die if he's reduced to a pile of bones. Enough damage has to be done to him so that he'll crumble into that pile of bones. Elements don't have very much of an effect on him and physical attacks are not very useful. Any attack will still have some effect on him. He cannot be affected by blood attacks and trying to melt him with acid will pretty much end in failure. Lava will only melt him down for a short time. Immunities Poison. Personality He's a very cheerful and quiet being that has nothing more to do than aimlessly wander around the palace or sit on the throne that he had specially built himself. He also likes to surround himself with bones and does like to creep out any guests that he may have to the castle. He also doesn't like being alone and so there are often quite the collection of skeletons around him that will protect him at wil. He has a very long fuse when it comes to being irritated or angry. He's quite friendly except for when someone pisses him off. If he gets angry (pissed off) then he can become very frightening and very dangerous. His demeanor is usually a calm and sensible one. History Valtharyk's history is very lengthy (but to make it short). He was once a ruler of sorts before he was betrayed and exiled by his people. He was killed by someone or something during his aimless wanderings. He was brought back to life by a being who hid in the shadows after his flesh had decayed from his body. Themes Main: Butterfly - Zombie-loan Meeting: Ikana Castle - Majora's Mask Main Battle: Boss Hazama (Endless Despair) - Blazblue Continuum Shift Main Battle 2: Nocturne - Demons (Fiend Battle) - Shin Megami Tensei Pissed off: Horror - Zombie-loan Alternate Battle: Giant Skeleton (Arrangement) - Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Trivia The dragons that live in the palace and elsewhere literally fear this skeletal creature. He can be indentified by his rattling voice and unnerving presence. Tropes that Apply to the Character Lawful Good, The Undead, Turn Undead, Animate Dead (both himself and the skeletons thathe can animate), Necromancer (he's sort of one), Dem Bones, Dracolich (can become a undead dragon though he would only be made out of bones and not rotting flesh and bones), Death Amnesia (doesn't think himself as one of the undead), and Fate Worse than dead (Being one of the Undead), and Glowing Eyelights of Undeath... Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Skeletons Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Skeletons Category:Shadow Olimar23's Undead